zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sword Fit For A Queen: Epilogue
Months passed after the huge battle. Bunnyburrow changed so much after it. It was no longer a fortified center of war, but a beautiful, peaceful city like it used to be before the dark days. The ram armies were gone, and predators were allowed to be with prey at last in the city. There were no more slavery or death penalties in there either. The drought had ended too, and the farms flourished again. Bunnyburrow was returning to its former glory. All the citizens of the city were heading towards the castle at morning sunrise. Something important was happening. Rose petals were falling from the sky, and fine royal banners hung from the rooftops. Several pages and guards led the visitors inside to the courtyard, where the event would ensue. The citizens arrived below a huge balcony at the edge of the castle. As everybody was present, a royal fanfare started. Towards the balcony walked the new Queen Judy, this time wearing a beautiful regal bridal gown and a silk shawl along with her crown, this time decorated with flowers. The audience cheered at her sight. Smiling elegantly at her subjects, she started to speak. “Citizens of Bunnyburrow. We´ve been through so much recently. War, oppression, prejudice. But throughout it all, we never gave up hope. We stayed strong until things got better, and look where we are now. So let us rebuild this world to make it a better place. You deserve these happy days that are coming during these days of peace and justice”, Judy said. “Long live the Queen!” the people cheered. “To make the world a better day, we will also treat our fellow kingdoms and mammals different than us with love and respect. And to symbolize that unity, I bring to you, my new husband. Say hello to King Nick!” she declared. The fox arrived to the balcony, wearing the red and golden robes of a king with a matching crown. The audience applauded heavily as he waved to the public too. Nick smiled proudly at Judy. The two had just been declared husband and wife inside, where a holy man had blessed their marriage. “The people deserve such a fine Queen”, he said. Being the kind of monarchs that respected the people, Judy and Nick walked took a stroll across the city. They were escorted by Bianca, who had restarted a new royal guard of mages, and Finnick, who had become the advisor. Just like Judy had ended her prejudices, the citizens had done the same. Lots of citizens were friends with predators, and there were several interspecies couples too. They also noticed several trade caravans from Tundratown. Because of his assistance, Judy had pardoned Mr. Big for his crimes, and he had become a honest merchant leader. The goods from those lands were very popular in her kingdom, Nick especially loved buying cannolis from there. The kingdom of Zootopia was in good terms with the new Queen too. Gazelle often visited Bunnyburrow, and Judy did the same with her kingdom. Gazelle was very grateful for restoring happiness and peace in her kingdom as well. “They look so happy”, Judy smiled during their stroll. “For a reason. You made it that way”, Nick patted his Queen on the back. “I´m grateful for what you did for me too, Your Majesty. You deserve to rule by my side”, the rabbit said. “Can´t wait for us to get some royal heirs. Maybe we should adopt a little Prince or a Princess for us?” the fox suggested. “The idea has merit, my dear”, Judy held him by the paw. The future could not look any brighter from now on. Not only for the people, but the saviors of the city too. The stroll in the kingdom was coming to an end as the two were returning to the castle. There would be a banquet to celebrate their marriage tonight. “You know, for someone who´s been a traveler for quite long, it is going to be easy for me at getting used in living here”, Nick smiled. “I think I know why”, Judy kissed her King on the cheek. Nick returned the favour. ''“And they lived happily ever after”, Nick ended his story back home at Bunnyburrow. ''Sitting in their father´s lap, Ginnifer, Jason, Rich, Byron and Josie had all been listening eagerly. This had been the longest bedtime story their father had ever told them. Even though Judy told most of them, it was sometimes Nick´s turn to do it too. ''“That was a great story, Dad!” Jason smiled. ''“Glad you liked it, son. Now off to bed with you”, Nick said as the children went to their beds. ''“Wasn´t that exciting?” Rich whispered to Byron. ''Judy stood in the hallway between the children´s room and their own bedroom, smiling too. ''“Did you come up with all that by yourself, dear?” she asked her husband. ''“Well sort of. Just took stuff that happened in our lives and mixed things around in a fantastic world. I used to read a lot of sword and sorcery books when I was young. You should see my old library receipts”, Nick chuckled. ''“No wonder, it was a lot of fun”, Judy said as the two went to bed. ''“And who else could it be the hero there than the greatest hero I´ve known in real life? You´re always the Queen of Bunnyburrow to me,” Nick winked at his wife. ''“I see…but being that is so much better when I have someone like you by my side from start to finish, my King”, Judy hugged her favourite husband, partner and storyteller. ''She was so impressed that she´d let him tell more bedtime stories to their children in the future. THE END. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fantasy adventure stories